


Not Yet Ma'm

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList 1 Hour Fic ChallengeChallenge word: PressureVin is feeling the pressure of expectation.





	Not Yet Ma'm

“Good morning, Vin,” Mary Travis smiled as the buckskin clad man stepped onto the boardwalk ahead of her, “I was wondering ..”

“No, ma’m, not yet.” Vin tipped his hat and moved past her, heading for the saloon.

Pushing through the doors, he made his way to the Seven’s table at the back of the room and dropped into his usual chair. 

“Morning,” Chris greeted and poured him a cup of coffee from the pot in the centre of the table, “Mary was lookin’ for you.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen her,” Vin rasped, taking the cup, “thanks.”

The two men sat in companionable silence, the only sounds in the room coming from behind the bar as Inez busied herself laying out the plates and cutlery for breakfast.

A few minutes later, the doors swung open to admit two more of the Seven.

“Good morning, brothers,” Josiah boomed, as he and Nathan took their seats at the table.

“Mornin, Chris, Vin,” Nathan greeted, reaching for the coffee pot, “Miz Travis was asking after you, Vin”

“I’ve seen her,” Vin replied, a slight edge to his voice.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at his friend and was about to speak when an indignant shout of “Buck!” followed by hearty laughter announced the arrival of Buck and JD.

“Mornin’ boys,” Buck greeted, handing JD back his hat and moved towards the bar. “Something’s smellin’ real good there, Inez,” he treated the fiery barmaid to a warm smile and received a toss of her head in return.

“Hey, Vin,” JD called as he too headed to the bar to collect his glass of milk, “Miz Travis was askin’ if we’d seen you.”

Vin didn’t speak but a low guttural sound, much like a growl, was heard as he raised his coffee cup to his lips.

Footsteps on the stairs caused all the men to look up as a sleepy looking but still immaculately dressed Ezra made his entrance.

“Iffen you’ve got up early just to tell me that Mary’s lookin’ for me, don’t bother.” Vin snapped and pushing his chair back from the table, he stood and stormed out of the saloon, leaving six bemused and staring men in his wake. 

Vin started for his wagon, then caught sight of Mary out of the corner of his eye, leaving her office and heading across the street towards him. With a muttered curse, he turned on his heel and strode towards the livery, rueing the day he’d let the woman publish one of his poems. Now she was pushing him for another, and damn near chasing him all over town. He’d tried to tell her that his poetry didn’t recognize her deadlines, that his words came when they were ready and not before but she wouldn’t listen … and he really didn’t need this pressure! 

~~~


End file.
